knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 113: Out of the Past
When Kyle disappears in a South American jungle, the crew must deal with jewel thieves, natives and a centuries-old ray gun to rescue him from the daughter of a former double agent. Guest Cast Plot Kyle sneaks into a black-tie party at the Estate of Paolo Calderone, a wealthy land developer in El Bas, Brazil. He breaks into an upstairs bedroom and steals a large green crystal. He triggers an alarm, and must escape through the back of the estate. Kyle scales down a large cliff to the beach where Dante picks him up and drives off. Aboard Sky One, Jenny gets nervous when Kyle hasn't returned on schedule. She finds out that Kyle chartered a plane to South America. She assembles the team, and learns of a police report with security camera footage of Kyle escaping Calderone's estate. The team decides not to tell F.L.A.G. until they can come up with an explanation. Chef Clayton does some 'experimenting' now that Kyle isn't around to rewrite his menus. Kyle drives to the Picchu Rainforest and leaves his comlink with Danté so that he won't be able to track him. Kyle meets up with two men and tells them he will let them know where the jewel is once he sees that his "merchandise" is in good condition. They agree, and take Kyle to see Pilar, whom he embraces and kisses passionately. Kyle gives a key to one of the men and tells them the jewel is in an airport locker. The man leaves to retrieve the jewel. Jenny plans to visit Paolo Calderone with Duke to get some answers, but allows Erica to go in her place, since Erica feels that Paolo might be more responsive to Erica's flirtations. Paolo is more impressed with Duke, recognizing him from his boxing days. Calderone suspects the jewel was stolen by some of his own employees who felt that the jewel should not have been taken from the ancient temple where Calderone found it. Jenny confides in Trek that she doesn't know what to do now that she has assumed command. Trek tells her that Kyle had recommended her as his replacement during his suspension. He tells Jenny that Kyle would want her to lead his rescue mission. Kyle and Pilar escape from the camp. She tells Kyle her father died three years ago, and thanks him for not sending him to jail two years earlier. Kyle tells her he did it for her; she says he did it for destiny. She leads him to an ancient temple, and as they leave they are ambushed. Kyle is captured. The jewel is handed to Pilar, who announces that destiny has returned to her people. Kyle is tied to a tree, and Pilar tries to tell him of his destiny: Pilar could read an obelisk, which tells the story of King Bocca and his Queen which ruled the land in the 12th century and would return to rule again. In a past life, Pilar was King Bocca and Kyle was Queen Mila. The team drives to the temple, and through their research they discover Pilar Pontillet, an employee of Calderone whose father Francios did some work for the C.I.A. The terrain gets too rough for Domino and the Combo-car, and they stop. Danté drives up to them and tells them Kyle has been taken but he can't reveal any information without the proper code word. Jenny tells him "Emergency cancellation Archimedes", which surprises everyone. Danté explains that ten years ago, Kyle suspected that Pilar's father was working for both the CIA and the KGB. Since her father had been recently diagnosed with cancer, Pilar begged Kyle to let him go. Kyle ordered him to disappear, which he did. Now, Kyle was told he must steal the jewel or else Pilar would be killed. A group of Pichu warriors frighten the team, but the tribesmen speak perfect english. They agree to show the way to the ancient temple. Jenny wants to do a reconnaissance mission. The tribal leader volunteers his men, but Jenny doesn't want to risk anyone but her own team. In the end, Duke is forced to dress up as a native. Pilar tells Kyle that the temple can harness the energy of the sun and focus the energy through the jewel. Pilar plans on using the temple as a weapon against Calderone and then their reign can begin. Danté and Trek's studies also reveal the temple's power. Danté brings the team into the camp where they easily take control while Duke and Beast go to Calderone's estate to attempt to deflect the beam. They succeed, but they deflect the beam right back to the temple. The temple crumbles with Kyle and Pilar still inside, but they thankfully manage to escape. Kyle reads Jenny's report, and thanks her breaking a lot of rules in order to rescue him and saving hundreds of people. However, they mourn the loss of more rainforest as a result of stopping Pilar. Jenny hints that Kyle might be able to hook up with Pilar again, but he assures her that it was in the past. Notes Trivia 113